A wireless communication system is supported by a set of APs deployed in a given environment. Each AP can provide wireless services to wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) within its coverage area. The coverage area of an AP depends on several factors, such as the transmission power of the AP and WTRUs, the sensitivities of the receivers of the AP and WTRUs, and the characteristics of the propagation environment. For the purpose of optimizing the performance of the system, it is often desirable to reduce, to a certain extent, the coverage area of each AP compared to the maximum possible area given the radio specifications (e.g. maximum transmission power) of the AP or WTRU equipment.
When it is required that a wireless communication system provide contiguous coverage within the environment where it is deployed, the minimum coverage areas of the APs are primarily dependent on the relative positioning of the set of APs supporting the system. For example, if a set of APs are located close to each other, each AP may be meant to cover a relatively small area. On the other hand, if a set of APs are located far away from each other, each AP has to cover a relatively large area in order to provide contiguous coverage.
In a wireless communication system comprising a set of APs, a number of parameters in each AP need to be configured, such as (but not limited to) the transmission power of the AP and the WTRUs served by the AP, or possibly the energy detect thresholds (EDT) used in the clear channel assessment (CCA) function of the AP and/or the WTRUs. The proper configuration of these parameters depends in general on the desired coverage area of each AP.
One possible way of configuring various parameters of an AP is to start by specifying the desired coverage area of the AP. A problem is that this approach is not very practical in realistic deployment scenarios, as it would impose that the installer of the wireless communication system manually estimate and enter the desired coverage area of each AP. This can be a tedious process, since the minimum coverage area of each AP is dependent on the relative locations of the set of APs deployed in the environment, (if contiguous coverage is a requirement). This means that every time an AP is relocated, added to, or removed from the environment, the desired coverage areas of all surrounding APs need to be re-estimated and re-entered.
The coverage area or Range, of an AP may be specified in terms of a maximum path loss. WTRUs whose path loss to an AP is equal or inferior to the Range are said to be within the coverage area of the AP. It should be noted that due to the irregular nature of the wireless environment resulting in shadowing and fading, the coverage area of an AP generally does not have a regular shape when it is specified in terms of a Range.
It would be desirable that each AP be capable of autonomously determining its desired coverage area, (defined in terms of the Range), when installed in an environment where other APs are deployed, without the need for manual configuration or reconfiguration when the particular AP or other surrounding APs are added to, relocated within, or removed from the system.